johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Susan Test
Susan Test is the twin sister of Mary Test and is the younger of the twins. Characteristics Susan is a super genius scientist. She is the younger twin of her sister Mary. Susan has been shown to be less empathetic and sympathetic than her sister. Like her sister, Susan harbors a deep love and obsession for Gil. Bling-Bling Boy (A.K.A Eugene) has a huge crush on Susan but whenever he tries to get her to fall in love with him it always fails, mainly because Johnny foils him or Susan turns him down (Susan always rejects Bling Bling Boy's advances, as she finds him repulsive). Like her sister, she attends school at the Porkbelly Institute of Technology. Susan is prone to believing in the more scientific and logical explanations for things rather than the illogical and magical explanations. Her sister is more open-minded, and Mary is frequently proven correct. Susan seems to be less level-headed than her twin Mary, and tends to be less conservative, as she speaks her mind much more frequently. Relationships Gil ' she is head over heels over Gil. She does things with Mary from watching him from satellite in their lab and trying to hang out with him. Also, despite the fact that Gil has been living next door to the girls for most of his life, he often forgets them, much to their dismay. 'Johnny Susan is Johnny's sister and usually assists Johnny and Dukey with their creative inventions. Hugh Susan loves her father, but despises his meatloaf and his constant punishments for doing experiments. Lila both have a good Mother-daughter bonding Dukey sometimes Dukey really annoy both Mary and her but they he still has respect for both of them as his other owners. Bling Bling Boy Bling Bling Boy has a crush on Susan. However, she doesn't share the same feelings. Appearance She has completely straight red hair and wears square glasses. Without her glasses she has very poor vision and her eyes show strain. In Downhill Johnny, her eyes are big blue dots, whereas in later episodes she has normal eyes (albeit somewhat smaller than those of other characters). She wears a blue shirt with a star on it and wears a star-shaped barrette in her hair. She is always seen wearing a lab coat, black skirt and pumps with her trademark star-shirt, and black Mary Jane shoes. She sometimes wears a turquoise one-piece swimsuit; this is usually when sunbathing or at the beach. She also has suits for certain controlled experiments, such as a hi-tech diving suit and a skin tight yellow hazmat suit. Both have her trademark star on the side. Sometimes, she will don a pair of blue latex gloves and a surgical mask when handling bio hazardous materials, namely during surgeries. In Magic Johnny, she wears a blue shirt with a star on the chest, a blue french-painting hat, and her skirt. Her pajamas are deep-sky blue with white shining stars. Trivia *Her counterpart in Leadbelly is named Simon West. *Susan and Mary's catchphrase is "We're such geniuses". *She and Mary are extremely ticklish, as was revealed in the episode "Johnny vs. The Tickler". *She and Mary are identical twins, but people can tell them apart by their eye colors and hairstyles (Susan's eyes are ocean blue, while Mary's are more of a teal/jade. Also, Susan has straight hair, while Mary has curly hair). *Susan has a bigger temper than Mary, similar to her mother's. Gallery Jt char marysusan 174x252.png|Susan and Mary Test Johnny+Test+04a+Deep+Sea+Johnny+ Dr Toons 0013.jpg|Susan putting lotion on Mary Susan and Mary Test Club ID by Susan MaryTestfans.jpg|Susan driving a go-cart with Mary !cid 0215102230 01.jpg|Susan without her glasses Johnnytest3-1-.jpg Stopcopy.png 2010-10-11 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart Susan and Mary injured.png|Susan and Mary injured from the accident in "Johnny's Got a Wart". Susan Test.jpg Thumb-susan.png Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 18b-Johnnys Big Sister Smackdown.png Johnny Test - Johnny Hollywood (Gil-Special clip from Johnny Test!.jpg Jvbbb (105).png Susan.png|Susan Johnny Test - p186026 n260471 cc v2 aa.jpg|Susan Jt char marysusan 174x252.png Susan And Mary.jpg|Fighting over shoes. Susantestbaldhead.png|Susan Test with bald head. evilduo.jpg|The "evil" duo prepare to destroy Johnny X. Susan and Mary With Sutton and Gary.jpg|On a date with Gary and Sutton. Test Sisters Glasses Off.png|Test Sisters Glasses Off BaCoN.png ShoelessSusan.jpg|Susan without a shoe Default (4).jpg|Gil holding Baby Susan and Mary Boyborgs & Twins.png Incorrect Mouths.png Thrown.png Threat.png Future Susan and Mary 3.jpg|Future Susan with Mary Susan Puts Phone In TTM.jpg Susan_Sun_Shower.jpg|Susan enjoying herself on vacation Gil and Susan on their honeymoon.jpg|Gil and Susan in France Susan daydreaming.jpg|Susan dreams of being with Gil Susan sunbathing.jpg 2013-09-24 18-22-31.jpg|Susan relaxing on a chair Susan as a bunny.jpg|Susan as a rabbit Susan dressed as Alice.jpg|Susan in Wonderland Susan dress as Anna.jpg|Susan cosplaying Anna from Frozen (2013) Princess Susan Test.jpg|Susan wearing a blue dress Susan being cute.jpg|Susan wearing her blue chapeau.jpg Gil protects Susan.jpg|Gil protects Susan from Bling-Bling Boy Gil and Susan in their new outfits.jpg|Susan and Gil dancing Gil and Susan.jpg|Gil and Susan in a proposal Gil and Susan in their new home.jpg|Susan with Gil